


What to do with a Faerie Dragon Mage

by ausmac



Series: The "What to Do" Lothar/Khadgar Series [5]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon transformation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: A small amusement while waiting for food to cook.  Khadgar doing some magic research ends up just a little bit changed...Lothar finds it amusing.  And, ynow..the ultimate battle pet!





	

Lothar poked his head around the corner of Khadgar’s workroom.  On a previous occasion, he’d been soundly rebuked for interrupting his best-loved mage’s magical endeavours.  So he was careful now.  One could never tell what mood a certain young Guardian might be in.

“Khadgar, you here?”

He heard an odd fluttering sound from somewhere in the corner.  “Is that you?  Am I interrupting anything?”

The soft scraping sound continued, followed by what sounded like a pained chirp.  _This I have to check out._ Lothar moved inside, rounded Khadgar’s workdesk, looked down…

And saw the small multi-coloured dragon sitting in the corner, wearing a very annoyed look on its tiny, delicate face.  Lothar’s mouth dropped open.  “Is that…you?”

The little creature, which he recognised as a Faerie Dragon, nodded and flapped its rainbow wings.  It chirped in a very unhappy tone of…chirp.  Carefully, Lothar bent down and slipped his hands beneath its tiny feet.  “Well, this is really creatively strange of you, Khadgar.  What next, turning yourself into an old pair of shoes?”

Khadgar shook his draconic head, his tiny brown eyes glaring, and fluttered his wings, which caused him to hover on Lothar’s palm.  He wasn’t very stable in the air; he wobbled and flew sideways, flapping his wings madly and squawking in an alarmed tone.  Lothar dodged around, trying to anticipate where he’d fall, and catching him before he hit the wall.  “Listen, you don’t look like you have this flying thing worked out yet.  Take it easy, okay?”

He sat in the desk chair, noting briefly a book opened to a page titled “Dragonform transformations – retired” and slid Khadgar onto his shoulder.  “Just hang on there.  So shake of the head for no, nod for yes.  Is this permanent?”  Shake.  “Does it hurt?”  Shake.  “Will it wear off by itself.”  Hesitation, then nod.  “So you think it will, but not sure?”  Nod.  “Well, maybe we should go to Dalaran, get the Kirin Tor to fix you.”  Definite shake.  “Fine.  Be stubborn.  I know your feelings about them, but you can hardly spend you life as a…really very cute…dragon.”  Brown eyes looked into his as Khadgar’s little dragon form slid closer to his face.  “Alright, I’ll take care of you until it either wears off or you agree to get some help.” The small pointed head stroked down his cheek and a slender tongue slide out across his lips.  “Yes, I love you too.  And if worst comes to worse, you can always perch on my shoulder and I’ll enter you in competitions and make a heap of gold off you.  Khadgar, the only arcane-powered faerie dragon mage.  I’ll be rich!”

Khadgar raised a foot and extended the middle claw upwards in a universally understood gesture…

 

**Author's Note:**

> artwork by the author


End file.
